Valvet
Mr Valvet is a minor character, he is the guide of Ludwig and Tanith on their quest to find and stop queen Elexia. "Character Poem" Biography Early life As both of his parents were outlaws Valvet, or Pamnag as his birthname is, was born and raised in the nomads path. Not being a part of a nomad group made it difficult for Valvet and his small family to survive and they made countless attempts to flee inside the borders of nearby kingdoms. Every Time their attempts failed. Valvet always felt angry over the fact he had been punished and cursed with this undignified status and unfair life of an outlaw because of crimes his parents had commited. The very fact that he was born an outlaw, a man without any dignity, and could do nothing about it made him desperate to get away from that life. He worked very long to build up an own dignity and learned alot of things on the way. Living in the nomads path had its benefits though, considering his good memory Valvet developed an extremly good sense of direction that made him an excellent guide for people who wanted to pass the nomads path but could not afford to use a portal. Even if this never gave Mr Valvet the true citizenship that he had always dreamed of it gave him the opportunity to a lot of contacts with people from inside the borders. During the war to the east Valvet was never affected directly by the war, but it brought him events to determin his future. At some point at the near end of the war Mr Valvet saved the life of a rich nobleman. Later it turned out this man was infact the crown prince of Helutora Lysander. Lysander took Mr Valvets action of saving his life for granted and never show even the slightest graditude twoards him. This made Mr Valvet furious with the prince and swore if he ever showed his face to him again he would twist it. After the war to the east In the late spring of 588 Valvet was visited again by Lysander who had been crowned king and now requested Valvets help. Ofcourse Mr Valvet refused to help the king saying hed rather die than help such an ungratefull bastard but then Lysander gave Mr Valvet a coin, an intrinestan coin . Lysanders request had now become a "will of the gods" and as the faithful follower to the itrinestan cult Valvet was he did not have much of a choise but to accept it. After all in return he would recive the coin and be able to use it to ask for a citizenship in any kingdom to the south. Personalety Valvet is wise, always focused but rarely happy and relaxed. He is also a good judge of character. Valvets fate to the Itrinestan cult directs his actions to allways serve his godesses. Etymology Originally In swedish "valvet" means "the vault" and his name is pronounced the same way. In the universe where he belongs though his name means Grey Eeye. Originally his birthname; Pamnag, was suggested by my cousin who pleaded I should use it. Relationships *Traveling companions: Tanith and Ludwig Trivia *Valvets mother is known for that she once killed a dragon. *Mr Valvet hates being adressed by his original name; Pamnag as it makes him feel like an outlaw. *Valvets schyte is named after the godess Itris who is a western godess of luck, Valvets mother gave the schyte this name beliving it would bring luck upon his journey. *Valvets mother was a animal lover and taught him never to harm animals. Therefor Valvet and his mother are both vegetarians. *Since he is extremly dedicated to his faith next to his wish of becomming a citizen and obtain a surename Mr Valvet has always wanted to become a priest of the Itrinestan cult. Appearence and art Mr Valvet has short auburn hair, grey eyes and a slightly tanned skin type. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Nonemages